First Time
by romulusrapier
Summary: Dress shopping is never too fun for men. But Dora dragged him along, and soon Remus realizes it actually isn't so bad. RLNT written preDH. Takes place postDH.


_Author's Note: Firstly, and obviously, not my characters. I borrowed them from JKR. Secondly, this is the first story I wrote, some time between HBP and DH. I just typed it up now. It takes place a few years after DH though. Anyway, I do hope you like it, though I feel it starts rather slowly and only picks up for a little while.  
PS- I don't normally write stuff like this--it's usually a little less...sexy._

* * *

"Ginevra! You get back out here this instant!" 

Molly Weasley was shouting at the dressing room door that had just slammed in her face. She now stood fuming in the middle of the shop, looking to the rest of us as if asking for help.

"I will _not_! I look like a giant marshmallow!" Ginny yelled back from the other side of the door. To be honest, she had hit the nail on the head. She had come out of the dressing room wearing the more ridiculous, poofy, unflattering dress that I had ever seen in my life. "I refuse to wear it!"

As Molly opened her mouth to continue arguing with her daughter, I cut in. "Molly, it is _her_ wedding after all," I reminded her gently. Whatever the cause, it seemed mine was the only voice of reason she would listen too, which might have explained why Dora was so insistent on my presence in the first place. Molly gave a defeated sort of sigh and frowned, turning back to the door.

"Very well, I suppose you're right, Remus," she muttered. "All right, try on the next one then!" she called to her daughter, then turning slightly to look a few doors down. "Hermione! Tonks! How is the blue working out?"

Two adjacent dressing rooms opened and the females in question stepped out, both in a very lovely, pale blue dress. Molly squealed with delight and hurried over to them.

"I just can't decide what to do with my hair..." Dora muttered, staring back at the mirror in her room and trying nearly every color known to man before returning to her original bubblegum pink with a sigh. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly to myself.

"Don't worry Tonks, we can deal with that later. You both look stunning! I'm glad we _finally_ found one that works!" Molly grinned. It was true—they had tried on at least ten dresses already. Either Dora was too tall for the dress, or Hermione was too busty (a conversation leaving a rather awkward air around us, though Molly was blissfully unaware, even when Hermione had turned as red as a tomato), or some other problem arose that Molly spotted easily though I never would have noticed at all.

Ron was staring, his mouth slightly agape, at Hermione. She blushed when she noticed him, obviously flattered. Molly was dropping marriage hints around the two like mad, though they would have none of it. Just because Harry and Ginny were getting married didn't mean that they had to. Molly seemed to disagree, but there wasn't much she could do. Harry, too, was grinning, though his eyes darted to Ginny's door every few seconds and it was obvious he was more interested in what she was going to come out wearing next.

It had taken much convincing, but a few wisely worded sentences on my part (and a tantrum on Ginny's) had persuaded Molly to let Harry even come—she had clearly voiced her opinion that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. Hermione voiced her surprise that the superstition was common within the magical community as well as the muggle, and Ginny told her mother she was willing to take her chances. Molly would have much preferred Harry meet us at Madam Malkin's with Neville, where the groomsmen would be getting their robes for the occasion.

Suddenly, Molly gasped and ran over to the thing that could have torn her away from the bridesmaids. Ginny had stepped out of her dressing room wearing a much more elegant gown than before. It was rather simple—it was long and nearly covered her feet, the shoulders rested pleasantly on her upper arms, and as she turned she revealed the V-shaped back that came down somewhere between her mid and lower back. Her expression showed how much she obviously preferred this dress over the other, and everyone else's faces showed they agreed. However, Molly couldn't help but find _something_ she objected to.

"I think the back is a little low, dear," she began, studying every aspect of the dress closely. "And I'm not sure how I feel about the exposed shoulders," she added, frowning slightly.

"_I_ like it," Ginny said stubbornly, threatening to start another row with her mother.

"I do too!" Dora added enthusiastically. Molly frowned at her slightly, not liking the encouragement this would give her daughter.

"I love it," Harry added, ginning. Ginny beamed at him.

"That settles it then," Ginny said, a sense of finality in her tone. "This is the dress I want, Mum."

"But Ginny, dear—"

"I am getting this dress," Ginny interrupted. "And those bridesmaid dresses. That's that," she said, her tone daring her mother to object. When Molly failed to say anything, Ginny returned to her dressing room and closed the door without another word.

Molly sighed, looking defeated yet again, turning to the other women. "All right, go change!" she ordered them, almost snapping, and it was obvious she was bitter about the most recent exchange with her daughter. They obeyed, not wishing for Molly to turn on them next. "Bless you, Harry," she muttered, shaking her head as she looked in Ginny's direction. Not entirely sure how to respond to that, Harry merely smiled with a small shrug.

A few moments later Ginny emerged from her room holding the dress on its hanger and handed it to her mother without a word. She then joined Harry in the armchair he occupied and the two began muttering to each other and giggling. "What am I going to do with that girl, Remus?" Molly asked helplessly.

I smiled gently. "I think you've done everything you can," I told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She smiled, which had been my objective. "I guess you're right..." It was then that Hermione and Dora emerged from their dressing rooms and handed their dresses to Molly as well. "Very well, I'll go buy the—oh-no," she muttered as she noticed the long line at the check-out. "Ginny, _how_ did I let you talk me into buying dresses at a muggle shop? This will take _ages_..."

Ginny shrugged. "I like muggle dresses better," she answered simply.

Molly shook her head with a sigh.

"I think I'll go try some things on," Dora mused. "Muggles _do_ have some nice things..."

"Don't go too far, Tonks. We still have to go to Madam Malkin's!" Molly reminded her as she went off to stand in line.

"I won't," Dora promised with a smile, then grabbing my hand and dragging me off before I knew what hit me.

"Dora where—"

"Just trust me," she interjected, flashing me a smirk. She pulled me through the dress department in a matter of seconds, and stopped abruptly just after I'd caught a glimpse of lace.

"Which do you like, Remus?"

I glanced around, slightly puzzled—but my confusion didn't last long. I felt warmth on my cheeks which confirmed my slight embarrassment as it took me only moments to realize Dora had brought me to the lingerie department. There were some very sad excuses for knickers, some garments I couldn't quite figure out _how_ they were meant to be worn, and yet some I couldn't help but momentarily picture on Dora.

"You know, if you tell me, I might try it on..." she cooed seductively in my ear.

I felt a slight twinge between my legs, Dora smirking up at me as she read my reaction. "But Dora!...we don't...need anything to..._improve_ our..." I then whispered the next word as though it were an awful swear, "_sex_ life..." I blinked at her, wondering how she would react. She knew I preferred not to talk about such private things in public—even if no one was around.

She merely giggled. "You still like to think you're that wholesome little man who's 'too old' and 'too poor' and 'too dangerous'. Well I assure you, Remus Lupin, I've knocked the wholesomeness quite out of you," she teased, then smirking mischievously and lowering her voice. "Besides, a little extra fun never killed anyone." She looked around a moment then turned back to me, either ignoring or oblivious to my uneasy expression. "So which do you like?" she asked matter-of-factly.

I glanced around, pointing quickly to the most concealing garment I could spot.

"Oh Remus, you're no fun," she pouted, grabbing something she'd been eyeing and then dragging me back towards the dressing rooms as I said in a slightly astonished whisper, "Dora!"

She ignored me, entering the dressing room she'd been in before, leaving me standing there with a blank expression on my face. A few moments passed in which I wandered around the dresses close to her room and then she spoke. "All right, come tell me what you think."

"I will not come in there! Someone will see!" I protested in horror, glancing around to make sure no one heard.

"Okay, fine. I'll just come out there then," she replied casually, knowing perfectly well that I would not stand for her to come out and start prancing around in her knickers.

"All right! All right!" I muttered and I could almost see the triumphant smirk on her face. I looked around carefully, making sure the coast was clear, and then slipped quickly into the dressing room.

Again I felt a twinge between my legs—this time a bit stronger—as my eyes fell on Dora and the garment she was wearing. She donned a bright pink corset with garter belts pulled up to her mid thigh—they matched her hair perfectly. The corset pushed up her breasts just enough to form cleavage she could never have achieved with only a bra. As my gaze traveled down, I also noticed a small swatch of fabric that I took for the sorriest excuse for knickers I'd ever seen in my life. I looked her up and down a few times, a fact she didn't fail to notice.

"What do you think?" she grinned.

I tried to speak, but words seemed to fail me for the first time in my life.

"Come on, I know you're a sucker for pink," she smirked, taking a few steps closer to me and draping her arms around my neck. She merely looked up at me a moment before softly placing her lips on mine.

I started to kiss her back, but then I remembered where we were. "Dora! We're—" I started, but she obviously knew what I was objecting to because she cut me off.

"Lighten up, Remus! When's the last time you did anything remotely risky?" she asked, her tone skeptical. She obviously thought I never took a single risk a day in my life.

"Oh, that's funny, because I though fighting Voldemort was like petting bunnies," I shot back sarcastically.

Dora rolled her eyes with an amused grin. "You know what I mean. You never take risks Mr. R. J. Lupin. You're always Mr. Cautious."

"I do so take risks. And either way, that's neither here nor there. We're in public! In a muggle shop!"

"What, you think muggles don't shag?"

I opened my mouth to argue when I realized what she had said. I frowned, but she was smiling innocently up at me. "That _wasn't_ my point," I muttered, not looking amused.

"I know," she giggled. I continued to frown at her, but when I didn't say anything else, she continued in her attempts to persuade me. "Come on, it's the bit of risk that makes it more fun," she whined, batting her eyelashes at me.

"You sound like Sirius," I muttered without skipping a beat. I had heard those words uttered by my two best friends so often that it rivaled how many times Harry has been told he looks like James with Lily's eyes.

She pouted, but was far from giving up—I could see the determination in her eyes. "Remus, there is hardly any risk even involved here. No one is going to come in and Molly's off in line for who knows how long. No one will know."

I sighed; she had pretty much covered all my existing arguments, leaving me with no reason as to why we couldn't. I saw the victorious smirk appear on her face as she read from my expression that she had won. "It's just...well...you know I don't really...do stuff like this..." I said sheepishly in such a low voice I wondered if she had even heard me.

"There's a first time for everything," she smiled gently, then pushing herself up on to her tiptoes and kissing me full on the mouth.

It took me a moment, but I returned the kiss, my hands sliding down to rest on her hips. I felt hers slip from around my neck and down to my chest, her hands then sneaking under my shirt. I wondered if she could feel how fast my heart was beating.

"Dora...I don't know about this," I breathed, not entirely sure why I was voicing my small doubt when I was truthfully enjoying this immensely.

"Just relax," she replied, kissing my neck. "Merlin knows you need to."

I responded by catching her mouth with mine, kissing her more passionately than before. I felt her tongue slide against mine, that twinge between my legs becoming a constant feeling instead of just a momentary sensation. Her hands slid out from under my shirt and found my belt buckle. By now, my back was pressed firmly against the wall and as we kissed, she undid the buckle and my hands moved to help her with the button on my pants. I began place small kisses on her neck, then moving to her collarbone and breasts.

Then it was the point of no return. I felt all my blood flow south and from the way she was leaning against me, I knew Dora noticed.

"I knew you liked it," she teased. There was a hint of her triumphant smirk again as she looked up at me with those twinkling eyes.

"Oh hush," I said, a small grin appearing on my face. I then leaned down and covered her mouth with mine, my hands running through her vivid pink hair. I felt her hands on the zipper of my trousers and in the next moment she pulled them down, along with my knickers, with one yank. She hadn't bothered to pull them far—they reached as far as my mid thigh, and with my legs spread the way they were, they weren't going to move.

In one swift motion I had pulled down her knickers, now threatening to enter her at any moment. In the next moment I had, for Dora had wrapped her legs around my waist. My arms wrapped firmly around her waist to support her as we began to rock against each other, kissing any bare skin we could plant our lips one.

But then—dear Merlin.

I knew those nagging doubts were in my mind for a reason.

Someone was knocking on the dressing room door and Dora and I stared at each other.

"Someone's in here!" I called, though I should have known it was foolish to think it was just someone wishing to try on clothes.

"Remus?"

_Oh shit._

Dora's eyes widened slightly, as we heard Molly's shocked voice on the other side of the door. "I could have sworn I saw Tonks go in here..." I heard her mutter and I was sure Dora could see the panic flash across my eyes. "Well Remus, I've purchased the dresses so we really must be going. Do you know where Tonks is?"

"No idea." I couldn't help but smirk as the words left my lips.

I heard Molly sigh—that exasperated sigh she always had when Dora was breaking something or running late. "Very well, I'll go look for her. Do hurry up, dear, and if you see her—"

"I'll let her know," I assured Molly. "I'll be right out."

"Thank you," she replied and I heard her walk off in search for the woman still wrapped around me.

"I don't think it's fair I have my own sigh," Dora muttered with a faint smirk as she slid to the floor and I pulled up my trousers.

I grinned slightly in return but a sigh was the next thing to pass my lips.

Dora rolled her eyes and before I could say anything, she spoke again. "Yes, fine, you and your little paranoid doubts were right for once. Don't take too long to rub it in, Molly's looking for me you know..."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly as I shook my head. "I agree, this isn't the time for gloating. Perhaps later," I winked. "For now, I'll leave first and you come out a little while later," I told her, trying to make sure Molly didn't know that I'd lied to her.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know," Dora said dismissively. "Go on," she added, shooing me out impatiently.

"Don't be too long," I grinned, placing a kiss on her lips and she smiled for a moment despite her obvious determination not to as I slipped out of the dressing room.

"Molly!" I called, spotting the much shorter, red-haired woman not far off. She turned and smiled as she saw me. "I just saw Dora—she said she'd be along in a moment."

"Lovely, now where did those others get off to?" she wondered aloud, looking around. We spent a few minutes searching (I wondered what was taking Dora so long), finally spotting the group of four not far off. "You lot! Let's go!" Molly called loudly and they turned, then nodding and walking towards us.

"Where's Tonks?" Ginny asked brightly, looking up at me.

I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off. "Right here! Wotcher!" came Dora's voice happily as she joined us.

"Excellent! Let's go then," Molly said, exiting the store to head to the Leaky Cauldron, which wasn't too far.

Dora and I trailed at the end of out small procession, walking side by side, not saying anything. She then slipped her hand into mine and I smiled down at her.

"Admit it, you had fun," she said softly, out of earshot of anyone else, with a smirk.

"Yes, I did, you were right," I admitted. "But you don't get to gloat because I was right too. So we're even."

She giggled slightly and nodded. "That's fair." We walked silently for a few moments. Then, she held up a bag I had failed to notice, the most mischievous of smirks on her face.

"By the way, guess what I bought."

* * *

_Reviews are love. Constructed criticism welcome as well._


End file.
